1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal feces pickup devices and more specifically to an apparatus having a longitudinal member having connection means between the handle of said longitudinal member wherein a trigger mechanism is housed and a container having a mechanism located on one side and connected to said trigger whereby when said trigger is depressed the mechanism will forwardly open the end of the container wherein a disposable bag having been early inserted through the other open end of said container for the purposes of containing an amount of pet fecal material which will be scooped up at the hinged opening end and disposed of by removing said bag and discarding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other retrieval devices designed to pick up animal waste, Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,321 issued to Warkentin on Apr. 29, 1980.
Another patent was issued to Ross on Jan. 18, 1983 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,907. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,566 was issued to Byung-Do et al on May 3, 1988 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 16, 1997 to Tanahara as U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,264.